guildofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Grayhaven
Peaceful town and a rest place for adventurers. Provides visitors with all their necessities. Being small, town limits presence of players by phasing. In other words town may host hundreds of people but only a handful is seen at once. Within town your Hero is able to converse with others globally (or privately) and interact with townfolk. Residents Alchemist Available from Level 1 - Brew health restoring potion. While chests across locations might contain some, the amount and frequency of drops are not sufficient. Continuous brewing allows will improve potion strength, at the cost of gold and time. Blacksmith Available as soon as Uncommon or better equipment is found - Reinforce equipment. Aside from common gears, all armors and weapons can be improved in their attributes by use of other pieces. To do so required crafting value must be met (anvil icon), equipment pieces used for reinforcement are lost in the process. Merchant Available from Level 1 - The Merchant buys everything, and sells a variety of goods, i.e. Boosters. Everything the Merchant sells is paid for using diamonds, with exception of sole Booster Box, which paid for using mana instead. Merchant will buy everything from Hero and loots can be sold in bulk; however potions, rune infused gear, enchanting dusts, ability and mana gems, need to be sold individually. Any sold item can be bought back for same price, as long as you stay in Grayhaven. Leaving town in any way (e.g., raid, war, mercenary training, etc) will refresh shop keeper and all sold loot vanishes. White Mage Available upon finding a gem - The White Mage Jeweller Available upon finding a gem - The Jeweller extracts mana from mana gems. Repeated extraction increases the maximum amount of mana the Hero can store, at a cost of gold. Arena Available at Level 10 - Handles everything related to Arena: registration, participation, league viewing, as well as a shop where Arena Tokens can be exchanged for goods (i.e. Runes, Gold, Abilities, and potions). The Hero pays for a team mate, either a friend or a stranger, to participate in mock battles lasting 3 minutes against an opposing team of two. Starting in copper league, the Hero's team is rewarded with trophies for each win, and tokens that can be used in the Arena shop. Losing a fight results in a loss of trophies, but not tokens. See more at Arena Shop and Legendary Shop Tower of Trials Available from Level 14 - 2 keys are granted the first time the Hero visits the Tower of Trials. A guarded tower, it is littered inside with monsters and is as high as a mountain. Its only loot are Runes and Fractured Runes. Sectioned by tiers with several floors, each floor is unlocked by completing the previous level, with the exception of the first floor. A key is required to open each floor. Keys accumulate at a rate 1 every 20 hours, with a maximum of 2 keys able to be held at once. Upon opening a floor, 7 rooms becomes available - 6 clearing rooms and 1 final room. Rooms are colored by the rarity of Runes and Fractured Runes within, and the final room's suggested Power Level is displayed. Each room has 3 stages, and each stage has 3 waves (i.e. the Hero will have to clear 9 waves per room). There is a 3 minute timer for completing all 9 waves. After every stage, the Hero's abilities and potion stack will refresh before moving on to the next stage. Enemies yield no gold or experience, and grow stronger with every room and every floor. Runes and Fractured Runes are only won after successfully clearing a room within the 3 minute time limit. Clearing a floor the first time floor will yield up to 9 Runes or Fractured Runes, but subsequent runs of same floor will only yield up to 3 lower quality Runes and Fractured Runes. Guild Master Available from Level 17 - Managing search, creation and work of Guild. *:Guild's Shop sells variety of equipment to guild members for tokens gained by completing Raids. Ranging from uncommon (Guild Level 1) to legendary set pieces (Guild Level 10 and above), this shop provides easy upgrade for gear and can be a good choice to acquire accessories. Aidan, The Runesmith Available when a Rare or better piece of equipment is found - Manage player's runes and their upgrade. For the first encounter the Hero is given a free rune and an accessory. Star Altar Where two Abilities and Items of Uncommon or better can be extracted for scrap (items) or dust (abilities) in exchange for winning a fight against four mystic gods. The Hero chooses the difficulty of the fight to be either Easy, Normal, or Hard. The more difficult the fight, the more scrap/dust is won. The two items or abilities must be of the same color, and determines the type of resources extracted (i.e. two green abilities will yield Jade dust, two purple items will yield Mithril scrap). Scrap is used to evolve items, dust is used to evolve abilities. The Hero's 'evolution resources' are held within the altar, which has a maximum storage amount, and are traded with the blacksmith (scrap) or the wizard (dust) when evolving items and abilities. The storage amount can be increased with use, and after a cost of gold and time. Tavern A hub for hiring a player to help in campaign locations, and to collect gold from being hired by other players. A Hero's Party tab can contain up to 25 people that have accepted the Hero's friend request (or the Hero has accepted an incoming friend request from the letterbox in town, between the Merchant and the Alchemist). Friends from social networks are placed in separate Friends tab, and there is Strangers tab that shows up of 6 randomly selected players with the same or lower Power Level as that of the Hero. The Hero can hire players from the Party or Friends list once every 12 hours, regardless of their Power Level. Only 2 strangers can be hired within a 10 hour period. Hiring a stranger is significantly more expensive than hiring a friend or party member, and the stranger cannot be a higher Power Level than the Hero. Note that guild members can still appear in the Strangers tab even if they are in your Party list. The price paid for hiring is now sent directly to player - this means the money a Hero spends is sent to the player hired, and if the Hero is hired they can collect the money paid.. Ranger Scout Captain Hold map of world. Trivia *Other players you see are just avatars of people that are currently playing. *Trading between players is not possible. *Searching for players is not possible - this means you won't be able to find a friend unless you're not in a guild. *Once you are in a guild, you can't search for guilds or look at guild lists at the Guild Master. *Any loot you drop won't be picked up by anyone but it will vanish if you leave the town. *Town Chat system can be very frustrating. Gallery Scout.png|Ranger Scout. Holds the Map of World and access to Campaign locations. Alchemist.png|Alchemist. Brew healing potions. trial_tower.png|Tower of Trials. Runes and Flawed Runes. merchant.png|Mechant. He buys and sells. storage.png|Personal storage to hold items. Can be expanded by spending diamonds. Postbox.png|Letterbox. Letters from game developer and friend requests from other players. Tavern.png|Tavern. Party, Strangers and Friends to hire for gold. guild_armorer.png|Guild's Armorer. Available only to guild members. Need Raid Tokens to purchase items. Guild.png|Guild Master. Search for guilds, or guild management. Arena.jpg|Arena Master. Access to PvP, Leaderboards and Arena Shop Events Board.jpg|Grayhaven Events Board. Annual Events, Event Quests, and Skins Guild Treasury.jpg|Guild Treasury; for guild donations and expense summary Merc Training.jpg|Guild Mercenary Training. Used for supplementing War efforts. Guild War NPC.jpg|Guild War General. Access to PvP War and Guild Banners White Wizard.jpg|The White Mage, who upgrades and evolves Abilities. Rune guy.jpg|Aidan the Runesmith. Rune management and upgrading. Category:World